Since 1999, the Utah Department of Health (UDOH) has conducted the Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) survey to help improve understanding of maternal behaviors and their relationship to pregnancy outcomes and to develop policies and programs to improve outcomes. Utah's crude birth rate is the highest in the nation, and PRAMS provides essential data that allows UDOH to address health indicators such as stagnant rates of preterm birth, labor induction, and preconception health behaviors. The Utah PRAMS team includes three members, two with graduate degrees, one with over 15 years on the project, and the entire staff is well qualified to continue this important work. Utah PRAMS enjoys effective cooperation with Utah's Office of Vital Records andStatistics and is valued and supported throughout UDOH. Utah PRAMS builds on well-established procedures, conducts experiments to evaluate and improve response rates, and successfully translates data into action through data dissemination reporting and collaboration on research and policy with UDOH staff and University of Utah faculty.